Twin Catastraphe
by Sisters of Death
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto have twin sisters? Utter chaos... Naruto and Sasuke must cope with having twin sisters and discovering new found feelings for each other. Rated M for language and possible lemon. Pairings: Sasunaru,GaaraXOC, TobiXOC


**T-14: Hello people of fanfiction! My friend M-11 sadly could not be here for the debut of our first fanfic. So instead you get the crazy, violant, fox loving, psychopathic, evil genius sister instead of the crazy, moronic, cat loving, nothing close to evil sister. Credit for this chapter goes to M-11. Credit for editing and revising goes to your's truly. *bows* Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any characters from Naruto (sadly). We do own our other characters Naruko and Sakue.**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"bijuu talking"**

_**'bijuu thinking'**_

* * *

As the night grew, Sasuke and Naruto went out grocery shopping after Naruto cleaned out all the ramen leaving Tobi and Gaara home by themselves… so they think. After the door shut, a blonde girl with her hair tied into to ponytails and a raven haired girl with her hair tied into a low side ponytail jumped in through the window. The raven haired girl grabbed two mattresses and set them side by side by a wall which had a pointed desk by it which neither of the two paid any attention to.

"Are you ready Naruko?" the raven shouted into the other room. Another shout came echoing in. "I was born ready!"

Tobi, hearing the shout came running into the room.

"Sakue, Naruko! Tobi missed you!" he exclaimed as he hugged the two.

"We missed you too, Tobi," Sakue responded. Naruko smiled and nodded in agreement while signaling for Tobi to move out of the way and raising up the camcorder. Tobi followed Naruko's advice and moved out of the way. Sakue, seeing the path cleared, ran straight for the mattresses head on jumping at the last second. Tobi stared in amazement as Naruko followed Sakue's with the camcorder. Said raven then made impact with the mattresses staying on top of them both for five seconds before falling between the mattresses.

"And cut!" came Naruko's voice as she turned the camcorder off and going over to help Sakue up.

"How'd I do?" Sakue asked after Naruko helped her up.

"You did great! Beat you're record by four seconds," said blonde replied with a fox like grin. Tobi then came running up to the two with a horror stricken face. The two girls looked at each other then Tobi. "Gaara," was all he said before a slam echoed throughout the house.

"Uh oh," Naruko and Sakue said as Tobi tried to hide himself behind the two. Gaara came barging into the room with a look of pure anger on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING NOW? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED TO SLEEP?" the red head shouted. Naruko, Sakue, and Tobi stood there in shock. That was the first time any of them had heard Gaara shout. Then Tobi decided to shout back.

"WE WERE TRYING TO HAVE FUN, BUT NOOO YOU HAD TO WALK IN!" Sakue's mouth dropped and Naruko laughed her ass off at Tobi's comeback. Gaara glared at the spiky headed raven before going back to returning to his room and returning to his nap.

Sakue shrugged before looking to Naruko and shouting the one line that was on her mind. "BOOM THE MUSIC!"

Naruko grinned and brought out a remote and pressed the "ON" button. The house was then filled with the song "Bottoms Up" by Trey Songz. Sakue then tried another jump at the mattresses.

~Meanwhile~

Sasuke and Naruto were in the ramen aisle, and Naruto had ten carts full of ramen.

"Dobe, I think that's enough ramen," Sasuke stated. Naruto looked over to the raven haired boy behind him and pouted.

"But Sasuke-teme this isn't nearly enough!" the blonde whined. Sasuke looked at the blonde and shook his head. If he looked at the blonde too long he would give into that pout.

"No buts Dobe. That's enough ramen to last you at least a few months," the raven haired boy stated in a tone of finality. Naruto looked at Sasuke before sighing in defeat and putting back the ramen he had in his hands. The two sixteen year olds then headed to the checkout line where it took them three hours to checkout. After loading up the car with their purchases, Sasuke and Naruto drove home not knowing that Naruko and Sakue existed, but the two girls knew about them.

~Back at the house~

Naruko, Sakue, and Tobi were dancing to "Bottoms Up" and recording Sakue doing another mattress fail when they heard a knock on the door. Naruko and Sakue looked at each other in panic before grabbing the mattresses and throwing them at Tobi and running out the window and into the tool shed where they were currently staying.

Naruto and Sasuke kicked open the door seeing as no one was going to answer only to see that the house was trashed and Tobi was in the middle of the room looking confused and surrounded by two mattresses. They could also hear "Bottoms Up" blasting in the background. The two boys calmly walked to the kitchen and set the many bags full of ramen on the island before Sasuke walked up to Tobi and slapped him upside the head. Naruto then yelled at Tobi. "Why the Hell did you mess up the house?"

Tobi looked back at the two innocently and ranted on, "Oh it was Naruko and Sakue…" he said quietly.

Naruto looked at him and retorted, "There's no need for making up random people!"

Gaara then came barging into the room again with an even angrier look if that's possible.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I HAD ENOUGH WITH NARUKO AND SAKUE AND THEIR DUMB MATTRESS FAILS AND TOBI BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED SLEEP…" he then went on ranting about how he could never sleep because of Shukaku being sealed inside of him and now when the damn bijuu is gone and he can finally sleep he can't because he lives in a house full of morons.

"ALSO, WHY CAN'T NARUTO TAKE OUT THE FUCKING GARBAGE SINCE IT'S FULL OF RAMEN CUPS?" The red head pulls up a waffle, "EAT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" Gaara then throws the waffle and charges to his room and slams the door so hard people swear the whole village could hear it. Then as Tobi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood there with the waffle that Gaara had thrown on Sasuke's head and "Bottoms Up" playing in the background Gaara stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "AND WOULD YOU TURN OFF THAT ANNOYANCE!" he yelled before sticking his head back in the room ad slamming the door shut.

Naruko and Sakue then chose this moment to come through the window thinking that Naruto and Sasuke had gone upstairs after the Gaara incident. When their eyes scanned the room however, they saw that they were dead wrong judging by Tobi's flailing arms that were telling them to go back out the window. There eyes got big and they whispered to themselves "Damn it!"

Sasuke and Naruto were preoccupied at the moment with the waffle on Sasuke's head. The two girls decided to take this chance and leave before the two boys noticed them. Naruto and Sasuke, however, still noticed Naruko and Sakue as they disappeared out the window. The two boys ran out the back door and outside. When they saw Naruko and Sakue, their eyes went wide, and no it didn't have to do with the fact that the girls were sitting in two fancy looking chairs that were facing each other with a fancy looking tea table in the middle and a fireplace in the background, and it also didn't have to do with the fact that said girls were having a tea and crumpets party and were about to spill their tea on themselves when the two boys saw them. The four sixteen year olds stared at each other. Naruto then decided to break the silence. "Okay what the Hell is going on?"

Tobi finally managed to get to the four in time to hear Naruto's question. He decided to set things straight for the two very confused boys.

"Okay, you two have twin sisters," Tobi stated bluntly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him with even wider eyes if that was even possible. Tobi sighed and pointed to Naruko. "Naruto that's your twin sister Naruko and Sasuke," he then pointed to Sakue "that's your twin sister Sakue. NOW DEAL WITH IT! TOBI GOING TO BED!" Tobi finished as he went inside and upstairs to his room. The two sets of now reunited twins stared at each other, and at that moment Naruto knew that a new adventure was starting…

* * *

**T-14: So what'd ya think? If it's horrible then too damn bad. It's almost 1:30 am here and I have been working the past 4 hours on this. Review! No Flaming! If you don't review or you flame then you will meet my littl friend. *opens closet to find explosives, sharp objects, poisons, many deadly rabid animals, and a chainsaw* Okay... make that friends ^_^' Now good very early morning to you all! *mock salutes and walkis off eating ramen and cookies***


End file.
